Engines may utilize heat exchangers to transfer heat among various fluids, including intake gases, exhaust gases, Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) gases, coolant, etc. Various heat exchanger configurations may be used, including air-to-air heat exchangers, liquid-to-air heat exchangers, and others.